It is known to allocate a work machine, for example in the form of a surface processing apparatus, to an operation area. The operation area, conventionally called a “geofence”, may for example be defined by a member of the surveillance personnel or operating personnel of the surface processing apparatus, with the objective of enabling or permitting the surface processing apparatus to be used only inside the operation area. For example, an agreement has been made for use of the surface processing apparatus solely inside the operation area. If the surface processing apparatus is disposed outside the operation area, this can be determined by way of a position sensor, and a corresponding communication can be sent for example to the member of the surveillance personnel or operating personnel.
In the present case, the position of the surface processing apparatus can be determined for example by way of a position sensor that is included or integrated therein, for example a GPS sensor. It is also conceivable to establish the position by way of a radio cell or a mobile radio network, for example a GSM network. The position can also be established for example by the triangulation method, in which mobile radio networks (such as WLANs) that are located in the vicinity of the surface processing apparatus are detected and a conclusion can thus be inferred about the position of the surface processing apparatus.
In the present case, the operation area of the surface processing apparatus is definable in a multiplicity of ways. For example, it is predetermined by a building or a geographical area that can be defined by a system of geographical coordinates. Natural or political borders also allow the operation area to be defined.
US 2013/0099977 A1 describes a method for managing an operation area (geofence). The method proposes modifying the operation area, for example enlarging or reducing it, in dependence on the movement of a mobile device that is allocated to the operation area.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a method in accordance with the introduction that enables the surface processing apparatus to be used with more versatility.